Vaporeon
|gender = 87.5% Male, 12.5% Female |weaknesses = Electric, Grass |evolves from = Eevee |evolves to = None |first appearance = Generation I, 1996 |last appearance = None |}} Vaporeon is a Water type Pokemon and the Water type Eevee who was introduced in Generation I. Along with Flareon, Jolteon, Espeon, Umbreon, Glaceon, Leafeon, Sylveon, and Eevee, it is one of the Eevee evolutions. History Vaporeon's greatest tournament of Celebrity Family Feud ''is a final in ''Neil deGrasse Tyson vs. Rick Fox and Boy Band vs. Girl Group repeat, upsetting top seed and IndyCar points leader entering Pocono, Josef Newgarden. With Vaporeon's final, it is the first time a Romanian outside Simona Halep made the semifinals in a Celebrity Family Feud and also the first time a Romanian not named Simona Halep made a grand final. Vaporeon faced Volcarona in the first ever all-Pokemon final; Vaporeon lost despite Vaporeon beating Volcarona due to Vaporeon's Water type and Volcarona's Fire type. Despite the efforts for the Insect Mask as part of Team Family Feud, Vaporeon still failed to qualify for The Mask Singer group A finals. One of Vaporeon's good results is a quarterfinal result in Gus Kenworthy vs. Sheryl Underwood and David Chokachi vs. Alan Thicke. Vaporeon faced Volcarona (a Fire type) for a spot in the semifinals. Vaporeon's tournament ended when it lost to Volcarona in straight sets, 1-6, 5-7. Vaporeon upset 2017 ABC Supply 500 winner Will Power in the first round of Funny Gals vs. Funny Guys and Louie Anderson vs. Christina Milian (August 20). Because of James Hinchcliffe on Dancing with the Stars season 23, Vaporeon booked himself a ticket to the 2016 BATC Champions League, becoming the first Romanian to qualify for the finals outside Sabrina Bryan or Simona Halep for a year-ending BATC championship. Vaporeon qualifies because it now recommends that all quarterfinalists of the last two episodes from Celebrity Family Feud 2016 will qualify automatically. Vaporeon was defeated in the 2016 BATC Champions League first round with a scoreline of 6-2, 6-2 by Gilles Marini, a member of the 2016 IndyCar Series champion team representing France. During the week where only 31 seeds out of 32 from the 2016 Swiss Open - Men's Singles can play due to Bhumibol's death, Vaporeon made the final but conceded walkover to Arcanine. Vaporeon played the 2017 Math Open at Indian Wells. It upset Mikhail Aleshin in three sets but then lost the next round to 2017 Race of Champions champion Juan Pablo Montoya. After winning The Mask Singer season 4 part of the Pokémon team that beat IndyCar's team in the finale. Also, he was part of the IndyCar team that appeared in an episode of I Can See Your Voice Thailand, airing on June 20, 2018. It came after losing to Pidgeot in the fourth round of Inside the NBA vs. MLB All-Stars and Rashad Jennings vs. Team Eve. Despite being drawn with Jirayu La-ongmanee in the 2018 Mississauga Thailand Grand Festival's BATC Cup, Vaporeon was the only player that managed to advance to the semifinals in The Mask Project A in that group; as the other members of Vaporeon's group fell in round 1 that season. Vaporeon's group was a group of death. Vaporeon would then make the final, after beating the Great White Shark and the Jellyfish in the group semifinals, the seahorse in the final, and upsetting Honchkrow in the first Champ vs. Champ round. Vaporeon faced against Pokemon Sun, but lost against them, and thus finished 2nd. It was Vaporeon's first major final since Neil deGrasse Tyson vs. Rick Fox and Boy Band vs. Girl Group (August 13). In that same week, Vaporeon faced Decidueye in their The Mask Project A final encounter for The Kardashians vs. The West Family and Jana Kramer vs. Gary Busey, but lost the final in straight sets, having lost The Mask Project A final to Decidueye earlier in the day. In The Mask Line Thai, Vaporeon sang in Abomasnow's Benjarong mask and failed to qualify for the Group Finals, due to Vaporeon being a 2018 Feud seed. Vaporeon qualified for the Abomasnow/Pee Saderd episode of I Can See Your Voice Thailand due to Vaporeon being in the Bee Mask squad. It marks the Romanian's return to the show for the first time since Pisanu Nimsakul's episode on November 21, 2018. In Ninja vs. Juju and Jerry Springer vs. Doug Flutie, Vaporeon made the final, despite not being a favorite to. However, this time, Vaporeon was shut by Gateway winner Jirayu La-ongmanee in Thursday night's final. Vaporeon, along with Beartic, was one of only two players in the 2019 The Face Men Thailand Finals to qualify for the Pokedex in Pokémon Sword and Shield. Motorsport Vaporeon was seeded in the 2008 IndyCar Series Feud tournaments where he can only qualify if AJ Foyt IV was among the top 16 (top 17 if Danica Patrick) was one of them. Trivia *Vaporeon was the only non Generation VII Pokemon represented in the MLB Legends vs. NBA Legends and NFL All-Stars vs. NFL Legends (September 17) and Faith Evans vs. Ross Mathews and USA Gymnastics vs. USA Swimming to qualify for the Alola Pokedex in Sun and Moon in seeds 17 to 32. **The other seeds expect Vaporeon and Decidueye, have either transfer required or the Island Scan. Category:Pokemon Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Females Category:Pokemon characters Category:Eevee's evolutions Category:Pokemon universe Category:Water typed Pokemon